wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cenarion Circle reputation guide
Overview Raiders will find that their Cenarion Circle reputation rises naturally as they run AQ20. Therefore, unless they are burning to receive rewards sooner, their fastest path to Exalted will be to attend AQ20 runs regularly. However, raid instances tend to offer better rewards than the Cenarion Circle rewards anyway; by the time you have reached Exalted by raiding you will likely already have better gear. For solo farming, knowing how the system works will go a long way towards helping you increase your Cenarion Circle reputation with maximum efficiency. The key is to profit as long as possible from the reputation you gain from killing cultists, as it stops yielding rep when you reach the end of friendly for avengers and geolords, and at the end of honored for flame reavers. It is important to not turn in any texts, perform any summons, or even do any quests until that point. While you do this, store your accumulated texts and cultist set pieces on mules. A LOT of mules as we will see. Max your account. Ask friends to create mules for you. There is another trick to benefit more from summons. Tactical Field Duty quests I-IV require templar kills and give 50 rep per turn-in. Hence once you are at the summons part of the grind, keep your log filled with tactical quests I-IV as much as you can by running Field Duty runs. For the purpose of this guide, we assume a quest completion for every second summon. With enough effort, you can increase that ratio considerably. Completing a quest increases your reputation gain from 5 to 55 for a templar kill, and this boosts reputation gain. Also, with the release of 1.12, you can now gain Cenarion Circle reputation by participating in the World PvP in Silithus. Turning in one Silithyst Dust gives you 10 reputation points for Cenarion Circle. Rep Mobs and Repeatable Quests Silithus Mobs * 1 Reputation point for killing any Twilight Cultist. (Up to Honored.) * 1 Reputation point for killing a Twilight Flamereaver. (Up to Revered.) * 1 Reputation point for killing a Twilight Keeper (Up to Revered.) * 5 Reputation points for killing Twilight Lord Everun * 5 Reputation points for killing an Abyssal Templar which is summoned wearing a Twilight Trappings Set ( , , and ) and interacting with lesser wind stones. (Up to Revered.) * 25 Reputation points for killing an Abyssal Duke which is summoned by wearing a Twilight Trappings Set and a and interacting with Wind Stones. * 50 Reputation points for killing an Abyssal Lord which is summoned by wearing a Twilight Trappings Set, a , and a and interacting with Greater Wind Stones. Repeatable Quests * 10 Reputation points for turning in silithyst dust (plus 19 honor points). * 25 Reputation points total for completing the Field Duty letter quest round-trip. * 75 Reputation points for , which requires 3 s. * 75 Reputation points for completing a Logistics, Combat, or Tactical Field Duty assignment quest. * 250 Reputation points for , which requires 3 s.'' * 150 Reputation points for , which requires 3 s. * 250 Reputation points for , which requires 10 s. * 500 Reputation for which requires a , a , and a . NOTE: Reputation gains have changed as of Patch 2.0.1. The reputation gains in Italic above may not be accurate. Please update this section. Instances Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj * 5 Reputation points for killing trash mobs in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. ** 45 Reputation per NPC for keeping the Lieutenant General and each of his elites alive during the Rajaxx fight * 150 Reputation for Buru the Gorger, Moam, Kurinnaxx, General Rajaxx and Ayamiss the Hunter * 300 Reputation for Ossirian the Unscarred Temple of Ahn'Qiraj * 100 Reputation points for turning in a , obtained by killing any boss in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. (These also give 500 Reputation with the Brood of Nozdormu. In order to maximize Brood rep, these insignias should be saved until you are 2999/3000 Neutral with the Brood.) * 500 Reputation points for killing C'Thun. Quests: The Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Once the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj open on your server, several quests become available in Cenarion Hold for class specific armor sets. The sets consist of a ring, a cloak, and a weapon. The ring requires Honored reputation with Cenarion Circle. The cloak requires Revered and the weapon requires Exalted. See the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj Quest Loot page for more info. Quests: Field Duty The Field Duty quest chain gives substantial rewards (including epics at the end) from a series of quests introduced in Patch 1.9. These quests are not available until the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj have opened on your server and the 10 hour Opening Event has completed. Visit the Field Duty page for complete details on this quest chain. * Field Duty (Alliance) - 25 Faction * Field Duty (Horde) - 25 Faction * - 50 Faction * - 50 Faction * - 50 Faction * - 100 Faction Non Repeatable Quests Druids can gain faction points with the Circle by completing the quests to get Bear Form, Cure Poison, and Aquatic Form. There is one quest from Maraudon in Desolace which gives faction points with the Circle also. The quest for Dire Maul East from Moonglade can be returned for reputation, too. * Abyssal Contacts - 50 faction * Brann Bronzebeard's Lost Letter - 100 faction * Breaking the Code - 100 faction * Deadly Desert Venom - 75 faction ** Noggle's Last Hope - 100 faction *** Noggle's Lost Satchel - 100 faction * Dearest Natalia - 100 faction ** Into the Maw of Madness - 200 faction * Desert Recipe - 10 faction ** Sharing the Knowledge - 50 faction *** Kitchen Assistance - 50 faction * Aurel Goldleaf - 25 faction ** Dukes of the Council - 75 faction *** Bor Wildmane - 25 faction **** Signet of the Dukes - 350 faction * Goldleaf's Discovery - 25 faction ** Lords of the Council - 100 faction *** Bor Wishes to Speak - 25 faction **** Scepter of the Council - 200 faction * Glyph Chasing - 100 faction * The New Frontier (Alliance (1), Alliance (2), Horde) - ?? Faction ** Rabine Saturna (Alliance, Horde) - 0 Faction *** Wasteland - 50 Faction **** The Spirits of Southwind - 100 Faction ***** Hive in the Tower - 100 faction ****** Umber, Archivist- 50 faction ******* Uncovering Past Secrets - 150 faction ******** Under the Chitin Was... - 50 faction * Securing the Supply Lines - 75 faction ** Stepping Up Security - 100 faction * Shards of the Felvine - 100 faction * The Perfect Poison - 100 faction * The Twilight Mystery - 100 faction ** The Deserter - 50 faction *** The Twilight Lexicon - 100 faction **** A Terrible Purpose - 100 faction * True Believers - 0 Faction ** Still Believing - 0 Faction * Twilight Geolords - 100 faction ** Vyral the Vile - 150 faction * Unraveling the Mystery - 75 faction ** The Calling - 200 faction * Wanted - Deathclasp, Terror of the Sands - 100 faction Western Plaguelands * The Wildlife Suffers Too - 60 Faction ** The Wildlife Suffers Too - 75 Faction ***Glyphed Oaken Branch (Horde) - 100 Thunder Bluff Faction ***Glyphed Oaken Branch (Alliance) - 100 Darnassus Faction Lunar Festival During the Lunar Festival there are additional quests to gain reputation. See that page for more information. Farming Strategies and Hints Category:Guides Note: This guide is highly inaccurate due to the above-mentioned reputation increases in Patch 2.0.1. Assumptions: * You are starting at 0/3000 Neutral reputation level. * You have never completed any quests with Cenarion Circle (sorry druids). * You average a 20% drop rate on Encrypted Twilight Texts. * You average a 4% drop rate on Twilight Trappingshttp://www.thottbot.com/?set=492 set pieces. * You earn an estimated 2,000 reputation points for the Silithus quests. Strategy: # Kill 9000 Cultists to earn: #* 9000 rep from kills, which takes you past Neutral and Friendly to 0/12,000 Honored, at which point you stop earning rep from killing Cultists #* 1,800 texts worth 18,000 rep, which you store on mules #* 120 full sets, which you store on mules # Kill 2,000 Flamereavers to earn: #* 2000 rep from kills, which takes you to 2000/12,000 Honored #* 400 texts, worth 4000 rep, which you store on mules #* 30 full sets, which you store on mules # Summon 150 Templars (while making sure you have as many tactical quests I-IV as possible at all times) to earn: #* 750 rep from killing Templars #* 3750 rep from completing tactical quest, assuming one completion every second summon. Plus 60 tactical badges #* 1875 rep (estimated) for Field Duty runs to keep your log filled with tactical quests I-IV, assuming the ratio of one completion for every two summons #* A total of 6375 rep, bringing you to 8375/12,000 Honored # Questing time! Do all the Silithus quests for 2000 rep, bringing you to 10,375/12,000 Honored # Text turn-in time. Turn in your saved 2200 texts worth 22,000 reputation, bringing you to 20,375/21,000 Revered At this point, you should be roughly 625 rep short of Exalted. You can obtain this relatively easily by: * Buying/farming more texts * Earning rep from Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj (AQ-20) * Killing a few more Flamereavers in step 2 (edit you stop getting rep from Flamereavers kills late in Revered, therefore just kill normal cultists for texts and clothing) * Doing logistics and combat quests for 50 rep each. You already have 60 tactical badges at this point. Enough for 3 purples and a blue * Field Duty runs (As of Patch 1.11, this quest gives 25 rep at honored for Field Duty turn-ins) * Assuming a ratio higher than one in two for completing the tactical quest in step 3 Twilight Cultist Calculations: There are different strategies for gaining rep through summoning templars. In each example, we assume the same amount of initial templar-summoning: * Example 1: Kill 27 Templars (5 rep each) and make 9 Abyssal Crest turn-ins (50 rep each). This example costs 27 twilight sets and nets 585 rep. * Example 2: Kill 27 Templars (5 rep each), kill 9 Dukes (25 rep each), and make 3 Abyssal Signet turn-ins (100 rep each). This example costs 36 twilight sets, 9 large brilliant shards, and nets 660 rep. * Example 3: Kill 27 Templars (5 rep each), kill 9 Dukes (25 rep each), kill 3 Royals (50 rep each), and make 1 Abyssal Scepter turn-in (150 rep). This example costs 39 twilight sets, 24 large brilliant shards, and nets 660 rep. When it truly comes down to the resources spent (Twilight Sets and Large Brilliant Shards), just by summoning Templars with the same amount of Twilight Sets as per example 2 & 3: * Using 36 twilight sets, kills 36 Templars (5 rep each) and 12 Crest Turn-ins = 780 rep * Using 39 twilight sets, kills 39 Templars (5 rep each) and 13 Crest Turn-ins = 845 rep With method 1 giving the most rep for the least cost (costing zero Large Brilliant Shards), the best resource and time-efficient method of summoning rep, is Templars. Also, consider Cenarion Tactical quest bonuses of Templars is additional rep you can earn. Note however, that it's worth killing at least 2 Royals (one for the Nature Resist ring quest, and the other because the first time you kill a Royal, you only need one scepter for the turn-in, not the three you need for subsequent turn-ins. Improvement using Auction house The Abyssal Crest can be sold in the Auction House. Use the money to buy Encrypted Twilight Texts, also from Auction House. It is not unreasonable to expect 5 Encrypted Twilight Texts for every Abyssal Crest, which will speed up the reputation farming considerably.